


Самое интересное чтение

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Humor, M/M, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: У Леонарда появилась способность определять, что думают другие, и он может распознавать, когда ему лгут и что на самом деле хочет сказать собеседник.
Relationships: Leonard Manrik/Lionel Savignac, Леонард Манрик/Лионель Савиньяк
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Самое интересное чтение

Алва ровным голосом задал несколько вопросов и уже через пару минут заявил:

— Клаус Коннер и Жан Шеманталь, произвожу вас в капитаны добровольческих отрядов. Утром выступаем.

Леонард едва не вспылил. С какой стати, кто они такие, всего-навсего дезертиры! Но ему удалось взять себя в руки. Перечить кому-либо было не в его характере и воспитании, а уж пойти против Рокэ Алвы… Повторять судьбу печально известного генерала Карлиона не хотелось. 

Он сердито уставился на маршала, и внезапно в его голове раздался странный голос, напоминавший Алву: «Раз уж эти двое заявились, небесполезно будет прихватить их с собой. Ничто не мешает пристрелить их к закатным тварям, если дело примет дурной оборот. Впрочем, весьма вероятно, они и пригодятся. А рыжий наглеет не по дням, а по часам. Попробует что-нибудь выкинуть — мигом отправится к своему милейшему Ариго». 

— Сядьте, граф, ваша обязанность — защита Тронко и губернатора. Вам адуанов никто не навязывает, — тем же спокойным голосом приказал Первый маршал. 

Это был первый подобный случай. Вскоре это повторилось вновь.

* * *

Эмиль громко рассмеялся:

— Леонард, какой у вас занятный пистолет, а роспись до чего диковинная. Только на кой он вам на войне? Испачкать не боитесь?

Леонард же услышал: «Спустил не менее месячного дохода графства на эту безделушку, а стрелять хоть умеет? Поспорить, или он струсит?»  
  
Замешкавшись на мгновение, он ответил:

— Воробья с крыши я способен сбить, а вы?

Эмиль уставился на него с удивлением, мешавшимся с одобреним, и захохотал: 

— Принято, пари! Проигравший ставит бутылочку «Слез» и ужин в ближайшей таверне.

Брат-близнец Лионеля был натурой импульсивной, и спор затеял бы в любом случае, но чтобы первым предложил Леонард?! 

— По рукам!

Ко всеобщему удивлению, Леонард выиграл. Он долго целился, и несмотря на язвительные полунамеки Эмиля и тихое хихиканье окружающих, прицел не сбился, и воробей отхватил сполна. Когда птичье тельце скатилось с крыши на грешную землю, Савиньяк подошел к Леонарду с возгласом: 

— Леворукий и все кошки его! Пистолет зачарован, — он картинно протер глаза, убедился, что скверно закончивший день воробей смиренно лежит на дороге, подошел к Леонарду и похлопал его похлопал по плечу: — Мое искреннее восхищение, генерал!

Под руку он взял его со словами:

— Савиньяки щепетильно относятся к пари. Мы немедленно идем в таверну, и может, по пути, обнаружим еще какие-нибудь ваши таланты?

* * *

Нечто подобное произошло и на следующий день, когда спорщики проснулись и даже немного протрезвели: в Тронко пожаловал герцог Алва. Новости о разгроме, учиненном в таверне, и слухи о пьяных похождениях двух генералов, не перестававших спорить и стрелять во все, что попадалось под руку, разлетелись с немыслимой быстротой и, очевидно, не остались без внимания Первого маршала.

Алва, не торопясь, подошел к толпе офицеров, собравшейся вокруг раскрасневшихся Манрика и Савиньяка, и, требовательно подняв бровь, приказал сию секунду подать тот самый пистолет. 

Видимо, Эмиль, всеми силами пытающийся взять реванш, пробудил в Алве живейшее любопытство. Как ни крути, кавалеристу сегодня вновь отчаянно не везло, но смириться с проигрышем Манрику он не желал. Леонард же в это время услышал: «Опять бездельем маются, армия на марше! Уж не завидно ли Эмилю? Пора заканчивать к Леворукому этот балаган, а то, чего доброго, господа генералы подерутся».

Алва быстрым движением вскинул руку. Прозвучал выстрел.

Голос продолжил: «Твари закатные! Промазал. Вино сбило прицел, или тридцать шесть — не двадцать? Что же сказать… Здесь подошла бы притча! Хорошо помнить обороты господина экстерриора. Эмилю закажу ко дню рождения пистолет с гравировкой».

Алва едва заметно вздохнул и, пристально глядя на Эмиля, произнес: 

— Что же, господа, дурной стрелок промахнется даже из лучшего пистолета, но верно и обратное.

Леонард поспешно достал платок и промокнул лоб.

* * *

В очередной раз способность предугадывать мысли собеседника проявилась у Леонарда перед дуэлью Рокэ Алвы с четырьмя зарвавшимися лицемерами.

Марсель Валме, усевшись в одно из красно-черных кресел, спросил:

— И где же наши уважаемые секунданты? 

Леонард прищурился: виконт, разглядывая апартаменты, скучающим тоном задал вопрос, чтобы заполнить возникшую паузу. Олень над камином смиренно молчал, а Марсель в это время размышлял, что цвета Савиньяков куда естественнее вписываются в интерьер, нежели сам Леонард. «Отчего не убрал чужой герб? Нравится, или родовые цвета не по вкусу? Даже мундир нацепил, чтоб избавиться от нелепого сочетания зеленого и розового». Другого объяснения Марсель не находил: «Манрик не Окделл, — настойчиво звучал его голос, хотя вслух неплохо воспитанный виконт не произносил ничего, — и он крайне далек от того, чтобы скряжничать и следить за тратами на новое кресло или горячее потрескивание камина».

— Надо полагать, скоро явятся. Вина? — Манрик счел нужным достать нарочито утонченные позолоченные бокалы. Средств предостаточно, не извольте беспокоиться, виконт. Быстрым, даже чрезмерно быстрым для человека церемонного, изысканным движением Леонард разлил дорогое вино.

После повторений несколько раз кряду этого до странности непонятного явления Леонард подумал, что помимо того, как узнавать настоящие порывы собеседника и легко распознавать ложь, было бы неплохо научиться управлять этим умением... но стоит ли кому-то о нем знать? Помочь смогут разве что гоганы. Говорят, у них имеются особые обряды, всякое болтают: кто про магию, кто про жертвы во имя лжебогов, кто про пагубное воздействие луны, поклонение светилам. Как все устроено на самом деле, достоименно неизвестно — их община живет под завесой тайны. Леонард отогнал назойливую мысль: вздор! Леворукий побери этих гоганов, мало того, что пользуются дурной славой, так еще и... как сразу не подумал об этом! Шуток о происхождении хватит по меньшей мере на пару Кругов. Тех, кто искренне доброжелателен к их семье, как выяснилось, еще меньше, чем хотелось рассчитывать. Узнают — не поймут, он прослывет еретиком или сумасшедшим. Решено: разберется сам. 

На одном из торжественных приемов Леонард попробовал расслышать, каково истинное мнение кардинала, но запутался настолько, что дошло до головной боли. Различить он сумел только утомленно-тоскливое: «Какая скука, это невыносимо. Сослаться на дурное самочувствие? Где носит Рокэ, а вместе с ним и обещанный шадди, мои запасы подходят к концу...»

Даже для проникшего в его мысли Его Высокопреосвященство оставался непостижим. Леонард поразился, до чего скрытным и недоверчивым может быть человек в собственных, никому не известных рассуждениях. Стоящий за спиной у короля кардинал тяжело вздохнул, напустил на себя уставший вид, коснулся висков, склонился к Фердинанду и, судя по тому, что стремительно зашагал к двери, сказался больным. 

Леонард перевел взгляд. Тайны короля были незатейливы, как мечты молоденькой фрейлины: «Какие чудные занавески, оттенок играет переливами на свету. Надо повысить жалованье искусному церемониймейстеру. Катарина, душа моя!.. Ей дурно, но она явилась поддержать нас, истинная самоотверженность».

Фердинанд сжал дрожащую руку обморочной супруги:

— Мы счастливы видеть вас рядом, Ваше величество. Как вы перенесли дневную поездку? Вы так бледны!

Катарина неловко присела в почтительном реверансе, приветствуя мужа: 

— Я… Мы… благодарим Ваше Величество за заботу, вы так внимательны ко мне… к нам… благодарю… Лишь голова немного кружится, но это пройдет. Фрейлины любят сладкие притирания, а вы знаете, как я чувствительна.

В голове у Леонарда голос королевы был тверд и вполне ясен: «Дрюс-Карлион сейчас в обморок упадет, дурочка, вообразила, что я оговариваю ее перед королем. Дженнифер так улыбается… мерзавка, не хватало только, чтобы она начала открыто показывать недоверие. Так, ступенька, главное не упасть. Покачнуться, теперь наклон, так, и главное...»  
Ее Величество собиралась занять место подле супруга, как вдруг покачнулась и чуть было не упала.

— Прошу, скорее воды, — пролепетала королева.

«Создатель, до чего же кружится голова! Как Рокэ только пьет эту черную дрянь… Это же невыносимо… и мутит... Одетта так наивна, бедняжка. Вдруг мне пришлись по вкусу духи, подаренные ею перед днем Фабиана! Благосклонность, ну разумеется... Впрочем, пускай потешится: настолько резкого запаха я еще не встречала. Перебьет даже тухлую рыбу из Данара. Но как же мутит...»

— Откройте окна! Ее величеству нужен свежий воздух! — заволновался Фердинанд. 

Леонард неслышно отступил за спины других придворных, молясь Создателю. Леворукому и всем кошкам, чтобы смятение на его лице было не слишком заметно. Ну или чтобы его отнесли на счет внезапно сразившей его влюбленности в хрупкую нежность ее королевского величества.

Знакомые коридоры благосклонно легли под ноги. Поворот, другой — и Леонард оказался перед тяжелыми резными дверями в ведомство тессория. Отца там, разумеется, не было, он остался в зале, где прекрасную королеву мучили последствия неумеренных возлияний, а король и повелитель Талига восхищался цветом занавесок. 

В кабинете отца было прохладно и пусто. Свечи тихо догорали в резном подсвечнике, их мягкий трепещущий свет заливал обитые темным бархатом стены. Леонарду не доводилось часто бывать здесь. Он сел в кресло и осмотрелся. На столе аккуратно разложена стопка бумаг, рядом чернильница, малая печать. Большую отец всегда носит при себе. Возле стены располагался книжный шкаф. Желающему прочесть чужие намерения иногда бывает достаточно ознакомиться с его библиотекой. Леонард встал, подошел к шкафу, проглядел тисненые золотом названия на потертых корешках.

— Добрый вечер, сын. Что вам понадобилось? Вчерашний день ищете? — отец неслышно возник на пороге с подборкой очередных документов. В неверном свете свечей рыжеватые пятна на его руках, метки времени, казались темнее и отчего-то пугали.

Леонард сосредоточился. Ничего. Он еще раз внимательно пригляделся к отцу. Снова ничего. Тишина.

— Вы во мне дыру протрете. Что случилось, Леонард? 

— Всего лишь хотел справиться о вашем здоровье, — находчиво протараторил преданный сын.

— Пока не жалуюсь, работает исправно, как дриксенские часы. Я тронут вашим вниманием. Его Величество осведомлены о моем отсутствии нынче вечером, если вы об этом. Я не задерживаю вас больше, сегодня мне предстоит еще много работы. 

Отец прошел к столу принялся разбирать новые бумаги, делая пометки на полях и совершенно уйдя в собственные — совершенно неслышные Леонарду — мысли.

Леонард отступил за дверь и постарался притворить ее как можно тише. Тяжелая створка не поддавалась, он налег на нее плечом, как вдруг почувствовал, что она поддалась легко, будто он был не один… будто кто-то стоял за его спиной и действовал согласно с ним… Тихий шепот шевельнул вставшие дыбом от ощущения опасности волоски на затылке:

— На два слова, генерал.

Не закричать Леонарду удалось только чудом. Чудом и мыслями о работающем рядом отце.

— О вас недаром говорят, что вы потомок Леворукого, граф, — неловко пошутил он, оборачиваясь.

Лицо Лионеля Савиньяка осталось непроницаемым.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, за не к месту пришедшиеся шутки я на дуэль не вызываю.

— Я даже не думал об этом, — солгал Леонард.

— Неужели?

Лионель поднял бровь, став похожим одновременно на закатную тварь и герцога Алву.

— Прошу, — голос его не стал громче, но Леонарду вдруг сделалось жутко в пустом и гулком коридоре вечно недостроенного из-за отцовской бережливости крыла дворца. — Пройдемте к вам, у меня больше нет своих апартаментов во дворце.

— Неловко предлагать вам ваши же, — промямлил Леонард, сам не понимая, отчего его пробило дрожью и бросило в холодный пот.

— Не мои, — бесстрастно ответил Лионель. — Ваши.

Усилиями верного адъютанта в апартаментах капитана королевской охраны было жарко натоплено. Лионель взглядом спросил разрешения, а может, Леонарду это только показалось, и опустился в собственное ало-черное кресло.

— Вам нравится обстановка? — непринужденно осведомился он. — Вы не торопитесь ее менять.

— Руки не доходят, — ответил Леонард, тратя все силы на то, чтобы не стучали зубы. Мучительно хотелось обхватить себя руками, как в детстве, после смерти матери, и медленно качаться, глядя в камин, успокаиваясь его живым теплом.

— Я кое-что оставил здесь, — сказал Лионель, вращая за ножку бокал с недопитым вином на дне. Допить за кем-то — узнать его мысли… Одним резким движением Лионель опрокинул в себя вино, откинув голову назад. Длинные светлые волосы разметались по черному шелку, по шее, чуть дрогнув, прокатилось анэмово яблоко. 

— Разумеется, — Леонард с трудом узнал собственный голос. — Если угодно, я оставлю вас. Понимаю, что речь идет, возможно, о каком-то тайнике…

— Тогда уходить было бы вдвойне неразумно, — изумился Лионель. — Дворцовые тайники теперь ваша обязанность и долг. Но нет. Эта вещь стоит на столе, на самом виду. Это рамка для портрета. Она в ваших цветах, и вы могли не обратить на нее внимания, как на что-то привычное и давно надоевшее взгляду. 

Стремясь разрушить странное, затягивающее ощущение кошмара, когда не удается проснуться, Леонард резко встал и схватил со стола рамку. На него глянуло его собственное лицо в обрамлении склонивших шеи розовых лебедей. По краю рамки шла дорожка изумрудов. 

— Разрубленный змей! — вырвалось у него. 

— Нет-нет, — Лионель неторопливо, словно ленясь, вытянул руки ладонями вперед, — это не моя затея и не моя, если угодно, вина. Всю эту высокохудожественную… прелесть, как сказал бы Росио, я приобрел в одном придорожном трактире, уже не помню, кажется, в Торке.

— А я… а мое… а изображение? — слова не шли, Леонард запинался, как не выучивший урока унар.

— Видите ли, — словно не услышав его сбивчивых вопросов, продолжил Лионель, — я счел невозможным оставить такую вещицу без внимания, а она, в свою очередь, одарила своим пристальным вниманием меня. И я долгое время считал это своим особым свойством и заслугой. До того, как вам случилось меня разочаровать.

— Мне? — Леонард почти рухнул в кресло, хрипло смеясь. — Разочаровать вас?

— Именно так, — серьезно согласился Савиньяк. — Я не люблю оказываться одним из многих… Впрочем, если в нас с вами, в вас и во мне, всего лишь взыграла наследственная склонность, это могло бы объяснить…

— Наследственная? На что вы намекаете?

— Леонард, как бы я мог намекать на что-то человеку, способному проникнуть в чужие помыслы? Я говорю прямо и ясно, напоминаю вам о соединившей однажды наши дома страсти Эммануила Манрика и сестры тогдашнего графа Савиньяка. 

Струйка пота скатилась по виску. Леонард поднял руку и отер ее прямо кружевной манжетой. Из черных глаз нынешнего графа Савиньяка глядела бездна. 

— Как давно вы на это способны, Леонард? Кто-нибудь еще в вашей семье? Ваши братья? Отец?

— Нет! — выкрикнул Леонард. — Только…. только я… вам угодно… дуэль?

Лионель свел к переносице светлые брови и осведомился тоном заботливого родственника:

— Вам нехорошо?

— Мне нехорошо, -— с совершенно опустошившим его облегчением сознался Леонард. — Мне хуже, чем в Закатном пламени. Я слышу, что думает Ее величество, все придворные кошки, сам король…

— Согласен, — сочувственно кивнул Лионель. — Мысли Его величества приводят в некоторое уныние. И все же, не расскажете мне, как вы овладели искусством с такой легкостью менять персону, чьи мысли читаете? У меня уходит на это несколько дней сосредоточенных размышлений, вам же словно достаточно коснуться их взглядом…

— Откуда вам известно, на что я способен? — слабо попробовал защититься Леонард. 

Лионель молча кивнул на розовую рамочку, опрокинутую чьим-то неловким движением на ковер.

— Я читаю тех, кому посчастливиться попасть… вот сюда. Вы там оттого, что стали странно вздрагивать, глядя на Его величество. И не от верноподданических чувств. Не беспокойтесь, я не думаю, что это отметил кто-нибудь, кроме меня. При дворе немало людей самого разного толка, среди них есть наблюдательные, но способных к серьезным размышлениям и выводам из них — удручающе мало. Леонард?

— Вы не откроете окно? Мне дурно, как сегодня Ее величеству. Должно быть, тоже скверное вино.

Лионель рассмеялся, и не подумав шевельнуться в своем кресле. Алый камзол на черном шелке, закатное пламя и его отблеск в проклятых глазах…

— Леонард, вы помните, что я могу читать вас?

— Тогда… — Леонард сгорбился в кресле и прикрыл лицо рукой. — Что вы намерены делать с тем, что… что видите? Если видите, потому что я, к примеру, сейчас совершенно не слышу вас. Я имею в виду, ваш внутренний голос…

— А что бы вы хотели? — непринужденно поинтересовался Савиньяк. — Мне показалось, мы вполне ясно дали друг другу понять, что дуэль между нами неуместна, но она станет неизбежной, если я, к примеру, ошибся.

— Вы когда-нибудь ошибались? — спросил Леонард, поднимая голову ему навстречу: Лионель двигался бесшумно, как закатная кошка. Теперь он стоял перед Леонардом и задумчиво смотрел в его лицо сверху вниз. Сполохи пламени в камине испятнали его лицо и волосы алым.

— Это было бы обидно, — тихо ответил Лионель и склонился к его лицу. Его дыхание пахло терпким вином, тем самым, что пил сам Леонард, когда сидел в этом кресле последний раз. Недопитая бутылка стояла в шкафу, на столе шуршала листами недочитанная книга, на полу валялась не нужная больше розовая рамочка, вся жизнь Леонарда рассыпалась на ничего не значащие детали, а Лионель, кажется, знал теперь все о самых стыдных и страшных его желаниях, но отчего-то совершенно не испытывал к нему ни гадливости, ни отвращения. 

Поцелуй вышел долгим и затягивающим, как темный омут. 

— А теперь, — негромко сказал Лионель, устраиваясь на ковре у его ног, — давайте поговорим о чужих мыслях. С вашими — и моими — мы определились. 


End file.
